The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which is broadly characterized by substantial identical trees and fruit to the Santa Rosa variety of plum tree (unpatented), but which is distinguished from the Santa Rosa by bearing fruit which ripens from two to three weeks earlier.
The Santa Rosa variety of plum tree is probably the most important variety of plum tree for commercial and home use, and has been the most important early ripening variety. It bears fruit which is early ripening, is of medium to large size, has flesh which is light yellow, has purplish red skin with a heavy bloom, and a rich pleasing flavor.
As with other fresh produce, the time of harvest of plums greatly influences the prices brought on the market. Generally, the earlier an early ripening plum can be marketed the higher the price, and the early ripening of fruit of the Santa Rosa variety is a substantial factor in its commercial success. It is evident, therefore, that a variety of plum tree bearing fruit, which substantially duplicates that of the Santa Rosa variety but which ripens even earlier will be highly advantageous since the fruit of such a variety can be marketed at a time when it will bring a relatively high price due to the then existing scarcity of other plums.